Vehicles may include foldable seats in which a seatback thereof can be rotated in a downward direction into contact with a corresponding cushion. Folding seats can be used in connection with, for example, the rear seats of a vehicle such that the seatbacks thereof can be folded, when not occupied by a passenger or the like, to expand the cargo area provided by the trunk of the vehicle. Accordingly, the degree to which the seatback can be folded impacts the useable cargo area achieved by such folding. Due to ergonomic and other concerns, seatbacks and cushions may have contours and thicknesses that limit the folding of the seatback such that a rear surface of the seatback, on which cargo is supported, is angled significantly upward from the adjacent trunk surface. This can impact both the useable cargo space, as well as the ability to reliably place objects on the sloped surface. Accordingly, improvements to vehicle seats are desired that allow for a greater degree of folding.